


There's not enough Ironhawk in the world

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 word prompts, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 word prompts</p><p>(a collection of non-related mini stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “actually… i just miss you”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: [5 word prompts](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/146538182322/five-word-prompts), I just wanted to challenge myself ;)

“Actually... I just miss you,” he finally admitted. Tony could hear the sigh through the receiver and a smile crept on his face. It was the fourth call from Clint in the last twenty-eight hours.

The first time he had asked him if he knew where the screwdrivers were, the second time he had asked him if he knew where his blue shirt was and the last time he had asked him if he knew which ingredients he needed for a Tequila Sunrise. 

This time, when his phone rang and he had seen that it was Clint, he had just asked him what was wrong. Clint was quiet for a long moment but then he sighed and admitted that he missed him. 

“It’s twenty-eight hours since I left,” he said. He was invited to MIT for a few guest lectures and he finally found the time to do them.

“I know,” he heard his boyfriends sad voice through the receiver. “Twenty-eight hours too long.” 

“You could’ve accompanied me,” Tony said. The smile still refused to leave his face. 

“Yeah, and then sit through all those boring lectures? No, thanks,” Clint huffed and Tony could hear the frustration in his voice. 

“First of all, my lectures are anything but boring and second, I would’ve found a way to entertain you in the interims,” he added, slightly purring. 

It was quiet for a very long moment, then Clint huffed again. “Reserve a table, I’ll be there for dinner.” 

“You know it’s a four hour drive,” Tony said slowly but Clint chuckled quietly. 

“Not with my bike and not the way I drive,” he said and quit the call. And with a happy smile on his face Tony went back to the main auditorium for his next lecture.


	2. “alright, i’ll leave you alone.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone,” Tony said and made a step back. Clint still stared at the target in front of him. 

“Don’t,” he said after a moment, when he realized that Tony was almost at the door. He put his bow down and placed it on the table in front of him. “Please, don’t leave me alone now,” he almost whispered. Tony stopped and looked over his shoulder and when he saw the miserable expression on Clint’s face he swallowed… but he came back. 

“I’m sorry,” Clint said. “I… I know it was not your fault. It’s just…” He licked his lips. 

When Tony stood in front of him again he closed the distance, wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “It’s my fault,” he said quietly. 

“No, it’s not. It’s… if it’s someone’s fault then it’s Doom’s. He decided to attack the city and…” Tony said but Clint interrupted him.

“... and I’ve recruited him. If I’ve left him alone he would still be alive, Tony. I brought him to SHIELD and now… now he’s dead. He was twenty-two years old,” he said and a tear ran over his face now.

“Clint, babe, the boy lived on the streets for years before you found him. You’ve given him a home and a job, a goal. He loved it and he wouldn’t’ve signed the contract if he didn’t knew what he was up to. He knew that it was dangerous. He knew that,” Tony said quietly. Clint nodded at his shoulder.

“I know, but… it hurts nevertheless,” he said then. 

“I know,” Tony murmured and kissed his forehead. “And that’s why I love you so much.”


	3. “and slowly… i was forgotten.”

“... and slowly… I was forgotten,” Clint finished and leaned back with a smug smirk. Tony raised a brow. 

“Wow, that… that was…” He sat up and put both elbows on his knees. “I’m not sure if I should be angry at your ex-wife… or grateful,” he admitted. 

Clint chuckled quietly. Tony had asked him about the scar he had in his left ass-cheek and he had told him about the moment he had introduced Bobbi Morse to STRIKE Agent Lance Hunter. 

“I’d say grateful, honey,” Clint suggested. “After all, she didn’t want to kill me anymore since she’s with Hunter,” he added then. 

“Yeah, but… she shot you in the ass,” Tony pointed out. 

“She thought I cheated on her,” Clint said again as if that was an explanation, an excuse. 

“But you didn’t?” Tony wanted to know. 

“But I didn’t,” Clint confirmed. “It was… mission related flirting,” he added. “You’re not going to shot me in the ass when I have to do something like that, right?” 

Tony’s grin became wicked. “Definitely not. There are other things I want to do with your ass,” he said and waggled both his brows. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Clint teased and Tony leaned forward a tiny bit.

“Put you over my knee and spank you if you ever think of flirting with someone else,” he said. Clint had to swallow and he licked his lips nervously - visibly aroused - when Tony’s grin broadened.

“Anyway, I met her only once since then and that was when I signed the divorce papers,” Clint cleared his throat and turned back to topic. “And I’m pretty sure she pushed our _marriage_ to the back of her memory by now.”

“Well, that’s good for me,” Tony decided now. “Guess I _am_ grateful she shot you in the ass.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Clint said and leaned over to kiss Tony.


	4. “and then everything just disappears.”

“... and then everything just disappears,” Tony mumbled and waved around his arms. Clint caught them just before he could throw down the vase on the table beside him and he could smell the alcohol in Tony’s breath.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Clint chuckled and tried to help the other man to rise from the couch he sat on. “Let’s get you home and into your bed,” he said. 

“But… but I’m not tired,” Tony slurred and looked at Clint wide eyed. Clint couldn’t hold back a fond smile.

“I know, babe,” Clint put Tony’s arm around his shoulder and lifted him up. “But it’s late and you haven’t slept since Monday.” It was Thursday.

“You… you coming with me?” Tony tried to grin lecherous but it was more like a funny grimace. 

“Yes, I’m coming with you,” Clint said and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist. He held his hand with the other over his shoulder and managed to make a few steps. But then Tony looked around, confused. 

“Where am I?” He muttered and breathed in Clint’s ear. It tickled and he could barely refrain himself from shaking his head. 

“You’re in a bar, babe. You went with Thor, Fandral and Volstagg and tried to drink them under the table,” Clint said. 

“Yes!” Tony beamed and patted Clint’s chest happily. “Volstagg!” 

“Yes, Tony, Volstagg,” he said. 

“They came to visit Thor,” Tony slurred, still grinning and stumbling along beside Clint. “But… where am I?” He looked around confused again. 

“You went to a bar, babe. With Thor’s friends and you’re drunk,” Clint said patiently and tried to open the door without letting Tony drop to the ground. 

“I can’t remember… everything just disappears,” Tony mumbled in Clint’s ear and it tickled again. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed and when you’re sober again I’ll explain everything to you,” he said.

“Are you mad at me?” Tony threw his other arm around Clint now and hung around his neck like a wet towel. 

“No, but I really want you to go to bed, babe,” Clint repeated and steered him into the waiting car. 

“You coming with me?” Tony asked again while Clint buckled him in. 

“Yes, I’m coming with you,” Clint said again. Tony beamed at him happily. 

“Yay!” He slurred. Clint sighed - a smile on his face - and closed the door of the car. He walked around it and climbed behind the wheel. And found Tony already snoring beside him. 

“Love you, babe,” he said.


	5. “and where do i go?”

“And where do I go?” Tony asked Clint through his phone. He looked around but he couldn’t see the archer but he could hear him chuckle through the receiver. Clint had called him half an hour ago and said he needed him to come and had led him to a rundown neighborhood in Bed-Stuy.

“You turn left, Tony, when you see the house with the blue door,” Clint said.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony blurted but already searched for the house with the blue door. When he saw it he started walking again. 

“When I turn left I’m in a backyard,” Tony said and glared around the corner. There were a few dumpsters and a thin cat, eating a dead mouse, in the backyard. 

“You see the fire ladder? Use it,” Clint said.

“You want me to climb up that rusty fire ladder?” Tony asked, his voice high pitched and he stared at the ladder incredulously. 

“It won’t break down,” Clint chuckled. “Trust me.” 

“I trust you,” Tony huffed. “But I’m not sure if I can trust that fire ladder.” 

“Give it a try,” Clint said and Tony could actually hear his grin through the receiver. 

“If I fall down and break my neck I will haunt you for the rest of you life,” he grumbled but put the phone into his pocket without breaking the call. Carefully he climbed up the ladder and the cat growled at him when he passed her. 

“If you fall down and break your neck I promise to plant daisies on your grave,” Clint said as soon as he arrived on the roof. He leaned against the metal railing around the roof deck and Tony could only gape at the sight greeting him. Between an awful lot of plants, some potted, some actually in flower beds was some sort of airy tent, made of long silken widths with a futon in it and torches around it. And Tony saw a cooler with champagne in it and two glasses beside the futon. Clint suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple. “Happy Birthday, babe.”


	6. “anyone could tell from here.”

“... so, anyone could tell from here,” Clint said, grinned and waited. And waited. And waited. “Because it was obvious, you know,” he added then. Tony finally hummed and nodded. Clint raised his brow and watched Tony absentmindedly fishing for his fries and shoving them in his mouth.

“You didn’t listen, right?” He asked and Tony - still staring at the phone in his hand - hummed again. He typed something, reached blindly for his cup and took a sip and almost knocked the sugar bowl over when he put it back on the table. 

“Well, you know, Thor asked me to marry him and I said yes,” Clint said, a brow raised, and watched the other man. Tony hummed at first but then he frowned and finally looked up. 

“What?” He asked. “Did you just…” 

“Oh, you finally decided to listen?” Clint asked. His good mood has vanished and he threw his cutlery onto his plate.

“Did you just say you want to marry Thor?” Tony asked and put his phone down.

“Oh, you heard _that_. Fine. Then I know you’re not hard of hearing, you’re just not interested in talking with me,” Clint said and wanted to rise. But Tony grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Sorry, okay. I… I just had an idea and…” Tony stopped himself when Clint’s expression darkened. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“You’re working sixteen, seventeen hours a day and you can’t stop working for the half hour we eat together?” Clint snapped. “Half an hour a day, Tony, is that too much?” He broke away and turned to leave angrily but he only made it to the door before he got stopped… by Tony’s suit. “What the fuck!” Clint turned back angrily… and faced Tony who stood in front of him. Very, very close. “What the fuck, Tony,” he said again. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” he said. “But the idea I had…” he stopped, grabbed his phone, typed and showed it Clint. “Remember the last time you sat in a traffic jam when you said someone should invent flying motorcycles?” 

“You… you did that?” Clint’s eyes went comically wide and he stared at the small screen. 

“Yes, and you’re the first one who gets the new Sky-cycle,” Tony said and grinned. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Clint asked now, feeling the heat rise in his cheek and the tips of his ears tingle. 

“Well, it should’ve been a surprise but…” Tony looked at his hands for a second. 

“Uhm… sorry, for… you know… spoiling your surprise,” Clint muttered. 

“I have a prototype,” Tony said. “It’s fully operative.” 

“But… you have to go back to work.” Tony couldn’t hold back the grin when he saw Clint’s expression changing from mad to excited. 

“Pff, I’m the boss, remember. Come on, let’s go for a test flight.”


	7. “are you finishing that or…?”

“Are you finishing that or…” Clint asked when he flopped down in the visitor’s chair in Tony’s office. He had spotted a half done Sudoku on his desk and looked at it curiously.

“Huh?” Tony looked up at Clint and then followed his gaze to the paper. “Oh, that… yeah… maybe later,” he mumbled. He had stared at the fucking thing for almost an hour before he threw it into the bin. He fetched it only two minutes later because he wouldn’t admit defeat to a fucking Sudoku. He only needed a few minutes away from it and so he started to actually work. He just read the quarterly reports Mrs. Almovar had put on his desk this morning and he wanted to finish it later.

“Okay,” Clint said and started to drum on the armrest. It wasn’t loud, just… distracting.

“Do you want to give it a try?” He finally huffed when the archer shifted for the second time in thirty seconds.

Clint’s face lit up with a grin. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said.

“But I have to warn you, it’s the highest level of difficulty,” Tony added when Clint grabbed the paper and the pen. He had wanted to challenge himself but this fucking Sudoku was… unsolvable apparently.

“Okay, Clint said again, folded his legs, put the paper on one of it and looked at it. Tony watched him for a few seconds, but then he turned back to his report. He was so absorbed in it that he actually startled when Clint threw the paper back onto the desk.

Tony looked at his watch. It was only five minutes later. “Giving up already?” He grinned and looked up. But Clint just shook his head.

“No, it’s solved,” he said and pointed at the paper. Tony’s jaw dropped and he grabbed it to stare at it.

“But… how?” He gaped at the rows and columns, neatly filled with numbers.

“I’m good with numbers,” Clint said with a lopsided grin and Tony’s head snapped up.

“I hate you,” he grumbled and Clint’s grin broadened. He rose from his chair, leaned over the desk and kissed Tony.

“Yeah, love you, too, babe. And now, lunch?”


	8. “are you stupid or stupid?”

“Are you stupid or stupid?!” Tony yelled at a young man in his lab, gesturing wildly with his hands. “Which part of ‘Do not touch’ was too complicated for you? Or did you think ‘hey, the genius just wanted to fill a fucking piece of paper with writing because he hasn’t anything useful to do’?” 

The man stood in front of Tony, his hair still smoldering and his eyes wide as saucers. He could barely hold himself upright anymore but Tony didn’t seem to notice.

Clint, who’d just entered the lab because he heard Tony yelling, saw the man wavering and he hurried over to them. And he only just managed to grab his arm before he could fall down. 

“Jeez, Tony,” Clint hissed. “Calm down and give me a hand.”

The man was pale under all the soot covering his face, he couldn’t even defend himself against Tony’s tirade. 

“This idiot - who the fuck are you, by the way? - sneaked into my lab and touched my damn experiment set-up and blew it up!” Tony still spat but he finally grabbed the man’s other arm and together they led him to the cot in the back of the room. Clint pressed his shoulder and he winced slightly but sat down. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and the man swayed, shook his head, nodded and shook his head again before he finally lost consciousness. 

“Why is this fucking idiot even in my lab? It was locked! How could he come in?” Tony rambled but Clint shoved him over to the coffee maker, poured some coffee in a mug and pressed it in Tony’s hand before he reached for the bottle with whiskey and added some to the coffee. 

“Calm down, Tony,” Clint repeated when he heard a groan from the cot. “You drink your coffee, I’ll take care of him.” 

When Clint went over to him the young man just sat up again. He looked around confused until his eyes fell on Clint. 

“Are you okay?” Clint asked again and this time the man nodded but didn’t try to rise. 

“Yes, my… my name is Parker, Peter Parker,” he said and looked over Clint’s shoulder to Tony who glared in their direction. “I’m… Mr. Stark offered me an internship and… well… here I am. His… employee? Mr. Hogan? He sent me down to the lab and…” He swallowed. 

“And why did you touch my experiment?” Tony grouched from behind. 

“It was about to explode and…” he gestured at the smoldering items on the lab table.

“... and you’ve been too close?” Clint wanted to know but the young man, Parker, shook his head again.

“No, I…” he started.

“I knew it! You touched something and it blew up!” Tony interrupted him but again Parker shook his head. 

“If I hadn’t touched it, it would’ve blown up the entire lab and I’m not sure if your tower would still be here with all the chemicals you have here,” he grumbled. “No need to thank me.” 

“And how did you get in? The door was locked!” Tony came over and stood beside Clint. Parker looked at the ceiling, at one of the open vents and Clint couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore. 

“I like this guy,” he grinned and Tony glared at him. 

“Fine, welcome to Stark Industries,” the genius grumbled. Clint held his hand out and helped Parker up now. 

“Let’s go to Bruce, he can patch you up. You’ll like him. He’s a genius, you know,” Clint chattered when he led the young man to the door. “And he’s nice. Tony’s usually nice, too, but he hasn’t had enough coffee and his lab blew up, you know.” 

“I can still hear you,” Tony called after them. 

“I know, babe!”


	9. “anything, just call me, okay?”

“Anything, just call me, okay?” Tony said and gave the other man his business card. “I mean it.” 

The man glared at him angrily. After Happy had helped him up he had yelled at Tony for almost half an hour. But then Tony had stopped his rant by telling him that he would owe him. 

“Yeah? What about a new bike?” The guy eventually spat and pointed at the remains of his motorcycle. Happy blushed violently because technically it was his fault that the man’s bike was totalled. He had overhauled a slow driving car and missed the motorcycle on the other lane. Luckily the man could evade the collision but the bike was a pile of junk now. Fortunately the driver was unharmed but he was angry as fuck. And really cute.

Tony looked at the totaled bike - a black and purple Ducati - raised one brow and shrugged. “Why not?” 

“What?” The man blurted and all the anger seemed fumed away. He cocked his head and furrowed his brows. 

“You need a new bike and I pay for it,” Tony said and shrugged again. “After all, it was our fault.” 

“This is… _was_... a custom-built bike and…” He snapped and Tony rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

“I’ll build you a better one,” he said. 

“Oh, really?” The sarcasm in the man’s voice was dripping right now. “Who do you think you are? Tony Stark?” 

“Actually, yes. That’s who I am,” Tony said and pointed at the business card in the man’s hand. The man’s jaw dropped and then he stared at the card, up at Tony and then back at the card. 

“You’re kidding, right?” He blurted and Tony had to grin. He was even more cute when he was baffled. 

“No,” Tony said and shook his head. “And I really mean it. Anything you want. Just call me.” 

“I need a drink,” the man mumbled and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He left a smear of dirt. 

“I can arrange that. Happy, get the car. This gentleman - do you have a name? - needs a drink. And call someone to get the bike to my workshop,” Tony said, broadly grinning, and rubbed his hands.

“Uhm… Clint. Clint Barton,” the man said and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Nice to meet you, Clint Barton.”


	10. “bitch better have my money.”

“Bitch better have my money,” Clint said and rolled his shoulders. He moved his head to his right shoulder and then to the left to _stretch_ his neck. 

“Clint, do you really think it’s a good idea?” Tony asked and looked around warily. They were on their way back to New York but they needed to stop to refuel their car and Tony said he needed a break from all the driving and so they went into this bar right beside the gas station. There was a dart board and Clint threw a few darts when he got challenged by a guy.

“Oh, it’s not. I’ve told him thrice. But he didn’t listen,” Clint said with an almost manic grin. He looked at his opponent who just talked to one of his buddies.

“No, that wasn’t what I meant,” Tony said and licked his lips nervously. “This guy is almost as tall as Thor and definitely as broad as him and his buddies are… .” 

“And your point is?” Clint knitted his brows and cocked his head.

“They are six big-ass guys and we are two and I’m pretty sure they are going to beat the living daylights out of you if you make him look stupid,” Tony said and gestured vaguely at the guys in biker vests who grinned at Clint right now. 

“So… you want to say we should chicken out?” Clint asked and folded his arms over his chest. “He bet 500 bucks that he can beat me. And I’ve never said no to a fast buck, babe,” he added grinning.

“I give you a thousand if we leave now,” Tony said now insistently. But Clint’s grin broadened, he patted Tony’s cheek and left him at the bar to go over to the dart board and the waiting bikers. 

He sighed and turned around to the barkeeper, ordered a glass of whiskey, payed for it and gave the man a generous tip, emptied his glass in one big gulp and turned back to follow Clint only five minutes later when he heard him yell, “Tony, run!!!”


	11. “bro… that’s so… not cool…”

“Bro… that’s so… not cool…” Tony said and sat down with a smirk. The man opposite of him furrowed his brows and cocked his head.

“What?” He said then. “Mr. Stark?” His eyes went wide.

They were in one of New York’s best restaurants for a business dinner but Tony’s eyes every now and then fell onto the man who sat alone at his table. He glared at his phone for the umpteenth time and emptied another glass of wine. It seemed as if he got stood up. 

“Tony!” Pepper said and nudged his knee under the table. “Can you please concentrate?” She hissed quietly. 

“What?” His head snapped around and he looked at his former PA and nowadays CEO. 

“We’re here with Mr. Yashimoto, this is a business dinner and it would be nice if you could partake on the conversation,” she said. Tony nodded but after a few minutes listening to Pepper and Yashimoto talking about installing ARC reactors in all of Yashimoto’s sites he turned to look at the man sitting alone at his table again. 

“Tony, you are staring again!” Pepper hissed and _bore_ her heel into his foot. Tony yelped. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Yashimoto,” he said then, and the other man nodded, slightly bewildered. But then Yashimoto excused himself to go to the restroom. 

“It’s just… I can’t put my finger on it but I’m sure I’ve seen this man before,” Tony said as soon as the other man was out of earshot.

“That’s quite possible, Tony. That’s Clint Barton, the head of our security here in New York,” Pepper said. 

“Oh, right! Coulson’s ex-husband, right?” Tony turned to her now. He remembered Coulson, he was the head of accounting. A really irritating man with his bland expression and his love for paperwork. “This paper pusher was married to this hottie?” 

“Tony!” Pepper scolded him. 

“But… he got stood up,” Tony said and bit his lip. Mr. Yashimoto was still not back. “You can handle this?” Tony asked, and grinned, when Pepper sighed and nodded. He rose, walked over to Barton and sat down opposite of him.

“What?” Barton asked dumbfounded before he realized who he was. “Mr. Stark?” 

“It’s so not cool to stand someone like you up,” Tony said. Barton’s eyes went even wider. 

“How do you…” he started, but Tony smiled. 

“Genius, remember?” He grinned. 

“Don’t you… I don’t know… have a date?” Barton nodded with his chin at Pepper. Tony’s smile broadened and he gestured for the waiter to bring them another bottle of wine.

“Well, now I have one.”


	12. “but did you do it?”

“But did you do it?” Steve asked now, his arms folded over his chest. His expression darkened with every second. 

Clint once again shook his head. He also had folded his arms over his chest and he glared at Steve almost as angry as Cap. Tony sat broadly grinning in his armchair, his StarkPad completely forgotten in his lap. He just watched those two stubborn assholes glaring and hissing at each other. 

“Why would I do something so childish?” He snapped. Natasha, who sat beside Tony, rolled her eyes. 

“He knows that he’d done things one could consider way more childish, right?” Tony asked quietly. 

Natasha nodded.

“Why… Oh, I don’t know,” Steve snapped, “because you behave like a child all the time?” The sarcasm was dripping already.

“Oh, really?” Clint mocked, and made fun of Steve’s stance. “ _I_ behave like a child?” He looked over his shoulder to Tony and Natasha, and cocked his head. “Something happens and you immediately blame everyone.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve growled and made a step in Clint’s direction. 

“Maybe _someone_ \- I won’t say a name but I’m talking about you, Steve - is just too old to use modern tech,” Clint hissed. Steve squared his chin and that was usually not a good sign. He made a step in Clint’s direction but before he could do something, they both got interrupted by a giggle. Steve stopped, turned around and Clint looked over Steve’s shoulder. Tony and Natasha turned their heads to the right, to see the person, who giggled. And then all four stared open mouthed, because the giggling person was… Bruce. He removed his glasses and wiped away some tears and his grin almost split his face in two halves. 

“You?” Steve blurted, and pointed with his finger at him. “You sabotaged my washing machine?” 

“You… you should’ve seen… your face,” Bruce laughed, “Every time it squirted on you…” 

“Oh… you…” Steve snapped before he stomped over to Bruce. The scientist grinned, turned on his heels and sped off, with both, Steve and Clint in tow. 

“Fifty bucks we have a code green in less than ten minutes,” Tony sighed. 

Natasha grinned and fistbumped Tony. “You’re on.”


	13. “call me now. it’s urgent.”

“Call me now, it’s urgent.” 

Clint stared at the screen of his phone for a very long moment, his lips pursed. It was a burner phone and only Nat and Steve should have this number. How did Tony find it out?

“Something wrong?” He heard a voice behind himself and almost jumped out of his skin. This damn King of Wakanda was even sneakier than Nat. He leaned himself against the railing and looked over the jungle, just like Clint had done mere minutes ago. 

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s… fine,” he added. 

T’Challa turned and raised a brow. “Are you sure? You don’t look fine,” he said. Clint smiled.

“No, it’s...” he looked at the phone again. “Someone I didn’t expect.” 

“But someone you are relieved to hear from,” the King of Wakanda smiled.

“It’s… complicated,” Clint admitted. 

T’Challa looked from him to his phone and back. “Maybe you should call him. He won’t be able to track your location.” 

“He… you know?” Clint’s brows hit his hairline. 

“I have seen him after the battle at the airport,” the King said. He smiled and pointed at his eyes. “They are almost as good as yours.” He pushed himself off of the railing, walked past Clint back into the palace, but before he vanished, he nodded again. 

Clint stared at the phone for another very long moment, but then he dialed. It rang only two times before he took the call. 

“Tony?” Clint said and he could hear him breath a sigh of relief. 

“Clint!”


	14. "you better watch your back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by @montselech

“You better watch your back!” Clint had yelled at him when he left the Raft. “Next time you see me there are no bars between us.” He had hit the glass wall, and he was really angry. And Tony had to admit he was more than a little scared. They had had a really ugly argument about the accords and Clint had left _’to clear his head’_ he had said. Well, it turned out it was a little severer than he thought. 

Steve had talked to Clint and the archer had agreed with his point of view. And then, the next time they met, they were at an airport in Germany… and they fought against each other. 

When Rhodey got shot down and he went with him to the hospital, he heard that Steve’s team got arrested. And then he visited them on the Raft and Clint was more than angry, he had insulted him, snapped at him. 

Tony had ignored Clint’s tantrum and had talked to Wilson, had asked him about Steve’s whereabouts and he had promised to go to him as a friend, to help him. As it turned out, Barnes had killed his parents and then he had wanted to kill Barnes. 

He was just back in New York, battered and bruised, when he heard that Steve had freed Clint and the others. No one knew where they were, but he assumed they were in Wakanda. 

Until Clint appeared in his apartment in Av… no, Stark Tower a few weeks later. 

He just entered his living room, greasy and sweaty from spending way too much time in his workshop again and he wanted to get a drink, when he sensed someone sitting at the huge couch. He startled and almost dropped the StarkPad in his hand. 

“Jesus!” He blurted, but when he saw the stony face of the man sitting there, looking at him, he had to swallow hard. “Uhm… hey.” 

“Hello, Tony,” Clint said, his face still a blank mask. He didn’t even move, he just sat there. 

“How… uhm… how did you…” he started, but now Clint cocked his head.

“That’s my job, to get in buildings no one expect me to,” he said cryptically. Tony looked around, looked for an escape route, but he knew Clint, he knew that if he wanted to, he could get him easily. 

“Clint, I…” he started, but then he stopped, when Clint got up. He involuntarily made a step back and hit the wall. Clint was on him in an instant, pressed both his hands against the wall beside Tony’s head. 

“Not a word,” the archer snapped, and Tony shut his mouth with an audible click. He licked his lips nervously, and squirmed slightly under Clint’s _glare_. And then their lips crushed together. Clint put both hands on Tony’s face and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Tony was shocked for a second, but then he melted into the fierce kiss, dropped the StarkPad and wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist. 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” he whispered when they parted. Their foreheads touched, and Clint’s voice was barely audible. “I… I’m so, so sorry. I was an idiot and... I never wanted you to get hurt… or Rhodey.” 

“Clint, I…” he started, but once again he got interrupted.

“Can you forgive me? For…” Tony stopped him with another kiss. 

“I love you, Clint. And… we get that sorted out. I… we manage it.” 

“I love you, too.”


	15. “can’t you listen to me?”

“Can’t you listen to me?” Tony huffed in frustration. 

He had been in his workshop for an hour now with Clint and Natasha. After the Battle of New York he had looked at their gear, pinched the bridge of his nose and ordered them to come to his workshop the next day. 

He and Jarvis had already planned the new gear for the two of them, but now he needed their input. At first he had looked over Natasha’s stuff, the new suit, of course more resilient and lighter than the suit she had gotten from SHIELD’s R&D. And then her “Widow’s bite”. He could make the gauntlets more efficient easily. So he had to measure her arms and wrists. When he was done, he turned to Clint and tried to get him to do what he needed him to do. But apparently the archer was too distracted to listen to him. 

And so Tony huffed at him in frustration. Right that moment Clint had looked up, had looked at him, had cocked his head, turned around and left the workshop.

Natasha glared at him angrily, rose, muttered, “Asshole”, and followed Clint. 

“What the fuck?” Tony snapped and followed the two of them with his eyes. “J, what was that?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, Sir,” the AI said and sounded as confused as he was. So Tony decided to follow them, to see if he had to apologize. After all, he had looked forward to _work_ with Clint. He wanted to get to know him because he was… interesting. And no, he would never tell anyone, not even under torture, that he thought the archer was fascinating and cute and he would _love_ to get to know him better. 

When he entered the communal living room, he found Clint sitting on one of the armchairs, holding something in his hand for Natasha to see while the red-head gestured furiously in front of him, but didn’t say a word. He frowned for a moment, but when Natasha looked up, it hit him like a freight-train. 

“Oh my god! He’s deaf?” He blurted, and if looks could kill, Natasha’s glare would’ve burnt him to ash in mere seconds. And apparently Clint had realized that someone was here, too. He turned, saw him, blushed violently and tried to hide the whatever he had in his hand. 

“Stark!” Natasha growled, but he raised both his hands in front of his chest.

“No, I… I wanted to…” he stepped closer and now he saw the things in Clint’s hand. Hearing aids. “Is something wrong with his aids?” He asked instead of a lame excuse. 

“You can talk to me. I can read your lips. Just… look at me,” Clint said, but his voice and his pronunciation sounded a little… wrong.

“Oh,” Tony said eloquently. He blushed, but when Natasha opened her mouth, he asked quickly before she could say something, “What’s the problem with them?” 

Clint looked from him to Natasha and then back before he rose. “I don’t know. They refuse to work properly and…” He licked his lips before he continued. “I really couldn’t hear you,” he added then. Now it was Tony who changed his facial color to a bright red. 

“I had no idea,” he said. “Do you want me to take a look at them?” He pointed at the aids again. Clint raised a brow and cocked his head. 

“Do you know how to repair them?” Clint asked, and now Tony smirked. 

“Genius, remember? I have more degrees than… well… doesn’t matter. So, do you want to come to my workshop and let me look at them?” Clint’s face lit up, and Natasha rolled her eyes. He walked over to Tony and gestured at the elevator.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
